Never Forget: The Horrifying Tale About Lapfox Trax
by ZoeTrent12345
Summary: A horror story about a girl named Linda who loves Lapfox Trax,until one album disappoints her and she never wants to see or hear anything to do with it and forgets about it,until years later she finds a video with Lapfox Music and falls in love again. Until one day, a day she will never forget...


Hello people or whoever the hell is reading this. My name is Linda. I'm only going to reveal my first name,but not my last,middle name or anything like that(other than my age,I'm about 17),because I don't like revealing anything personal. I'm just like that. . So enough of that, you may be asking "What is this about"? Well,this is the story of my terrible experience with one of my favorite artists. No,not videos taken down or crap like that,no, something so horriying I will never forget it.

Who is my favorite music artist (or atleast was?)? Renard Queenston,or simply Lapfox Trax. What is Lapfox Trax? It's the name of Renard Queenston's record label,which was known as VULPvibe Records from 2006 to late 2009, when the name was changed to Lapfox Trax,I don't know why the name was changed,but I don't think that you would care or it would even matter. Anyway, the record has about 15 to 16 artists signed,who are all Renard Queenston under different names. Examples would include:Renard,Mayhem and Furries in a Blender. Each alias is some sort of "furry" character,like Mayhem, who is a Shark. Each alias produces a different type of music,like Furries in a Blender, who produces Happy Hardcore music. The album art is drawn by many different artists,the main one being SqueedgeMonster. Lapfox has a bandcamp website which you can buy music,free or not. It doesn't sound so bad,doesn't it? ...?  
I first discovered Lapfox when I was about 12 in 2008,when it was known as VULPvibe. I instantly LOVED the music and at the time,it was the only artist I listened to, I wasn't interested into any others. When the name changed to Lapfox,I didn't care and still loved the music, just until in 2010. Then I started to listen to it a bit less,and got into others things,such as video games,for example. I would still listen to it when I was bored and there was nothing else to do. I still didn't stop listening,until This Place Will Grow EP, was released and I listened to it all...and I felt very dissapointed. Not scratch that,I HATED it! This was the only album that I felt dissapointed with at the time,other than 2010 Trauma and the Killer Bee Force or whatever it's called and ,which has released in 2009,somewhen in the VULPvibe days. Even though I hated the album,I didn't stop listening to it. I just thought to myself "Maybe it's just a minor dissapointment,maybe the next 4 or 5 releases will be better" and that was what I thought. Boy I was totally wrong. I took a listen at "Because Maybe!" and guess what? IT TOTALLY SUCKED! The album was so bad that I stopped listening to Lapfox all together,to avoid anymore dissapointment,and..I..did. I never wanted to listen or know anything lapfox related(Not even the fanart!). I deleted every album,that I downloaded on my computer and I switched my background to a picture of Fluttershy. I felt so dissapointed and upset.

I completley forgot about Lapfox Trax,until I saw a PMV (PMV stands for Pony Music Video,by the way) on YouTube a couple of months ago,set to Lapfox music. I LOVED the video and I loved the music. I really wanted to now who made the awesome music,so I checked the description and it gave me a link to Lapfox's bandcamp page. I clicked the right button on my Laptop board and dragged my cursor to the "Open page in new tab" and clicked it once. I waited until the tab loaded,still on the Youtube tab, on my Firefox and waited patiently,until it finally loaded. "YAY!" I thought. I clicked the bandcamp tab and remembered who the artist was: It was Lapfox! I desiseded to listen to whatever album caught my eye,listened to it and fell in love with the music again. Isn't that sweet or what?

Yep,it was kinda sweet until I wanted to buy one of the albums,but it was $5. I only wanted that one and I didn't t want to get any of the others,I decided already which one I wanted. So I called my mum and when she came into my bedroom,I asked her politly,"Can I buy this album? Please? It has NO explicit material,I promise!". She replied back,"Sorry,but,NO." she replied slightly sternly. "I don't trust this site,besides I'm not spending 5 dollars on this junk,anyway. Kids these days,can't you listen to some real music and not this JUNK!?" She then went back downstairs. I felt so upset and angry. she didn't even bother listening to any of the music,so how can she know it's junk? Stupid bitch. But I cannot ask my dad either as he doesn't like shopping online either and besides he would probably say the same shit,just like what that dumb bitch said. So what did I do? I decided to torrent the albums on Pirate Bay. I searched and searched and searched franticly on every page. No results. "What a shame" I thought. "But wait,on one page,I saw something that looked interesting,so maybe I could try that instead?" So I checked every page again,until I found it! the title was "Renards Little Secrets: Lapfox Trax: Too horrifying to be released". At first I didn't take the title,seriously,but was a bit suspicious. It sounded a bit fishy. So I checked the comments and all the comments were all positive. Too positive. But since the torrent had lots of positive reviews,what could be the harm in downloading this? Man,I wish I never did downloaded it!

So I instantly downloaded the file without any thought or concern. The album did take a LONG time to download,most likely because the file size was H-U-G-E! About 600 MB to be presise. Massive,huh? It took about 40 to 55 minutes to download everything. When it finally finished downloading I was very happy. I just couldn't wait to listen to this,being a big fan of Lapfox. So I searched the destination where I downloaded the album,until I relised that I completly forgot where I downloaded it. I have a really bad memory,you see? I searched for about an estimated 3 or 4 minutes until I found all the files. The file was a ZIP folder. I double clicked the folder to open the contents inside and found that the album's tracks were not seperate MP3S and was merged together as a whole MP3 "track". I didn't care,the only thing I cared about was the fact that atleast the Mp3 file was the album;I was so thrilled that I got it! So I double clicked the MP3 file and another window popped out! The window was Windows Media Player. I quickly clicked pause,changed the settings to full screen and then unpaused it.

The album didn't seem to have just one genre,but a mixed one. The album at first sounded like a mixture of Happy Hardcore and Speedcore,then slightly calmed down until a creepy voice popped out- at a time I was least expected! The voice was very deep and sounded like as if the speaker had a very sore throat. The voice sounded neither male or female,maybe both? Who knows,who even cares? So where was I? A..Yes! The voice creeped me out..a lot. The speaker said "Hello whoever downloaded this album, please,for a better effect,please turn the volume up to about ONE HUNDRED,NOW!" Scared,I did. Bad choice! A couple of seconds after doing the desired command,the unknown speaker spoke again,in an even lower tone mumbling "Welcome listener...We-e-elcom-m-e-e...T-t-hanks f-f-or downloadin-g-g t-h-h-is album! THIS WONDERFUL ALBUM! HEY YOU YES YOU SAY THANKS BACK. I didn't want to,but I did anyway,like as if something other than me was controling my mouth. I sat still on my bed,tucked under my My Little Pony duvet. The duvet felt so nice and so warm,but not even the nice feeling cheered me up or creeped me out any less. Seconds later,the voice spoke with a slightly higher pitched tone and much more loudly. His tone of voice was higher pitched but had some kind of an angry feeling. "Hello there young or old one,I'm Renard. Say Renard,NOW!" The speaker hissed. This time I had more "control" and refused. I kept my mouth shut until "Renard" spoke again in frustation. "SAY MY NAME!" The speaker shouted. I gulped and then said it. But why was he trying to make me say it? Is this some kind of mind trick? Maybe the File is haunted by a DEMON! An angry,evil demon. I thought in fear. "Silly old me,demons don't exist,maybe it's just a trick" I thought. The speaker then,much calmly,then spoke again and said:  
"Good good. I knew you would say it,wouldn't you,sweetie weetie?" I didn't like his tone of voice or how he was treating me like a 5 year old. "I don't like idiot's like you,Renard!" I screamed and sobbed to the screen of the laptop. "Besides your not even Renard! Renard ain't a weirdo like you! Screw you! SCREW YOUUUU!" I sobbed and screamed again. The voice came back with a deeper tone. It hissed,"Very well,BITCH! It doesn't matter what you say. Just meet my other friends,Mayhem,FIAB and the lot. They will know what to do with you,because I'm do- No hang on! So,did you scream and sob at the screen there,whoever you are? Oh so your littgle name is,Linda,is it not?" I was confused. how did it get my name right? " If so,dear dear little wittle Linda,such the little sobber. Anyway,thanks for being an idiot,you know what's coming...BITCH!"  
So what did the speaker even mean,anyway? What was I getting? I waited and waited,but the voice never returned. The only sound was a low quality version of "Great Expectations" and "Atomizer" mixed together. It was very loud,so loud that I could not tolerate it. So I tried to click the exit button,but my mouse was frozen. It would not budge,not one bit. I tried and it wouldn't even move. Did this file have any viruses? That was the only thing i could think,as the so-called "music" was so loud. So I tried to take off my earphones but trying hurt as the earphones was budged too deep into my ears and hurted to much to even take it out. I thought to myself,I'll just try again,ignoring all pain. I sobbed and sobbed,trying to avoid screaming as I was in total agony. Not only that,but the loud music was hurting my ears. I tried and tried again until I finally did take out one earphone from one ear,sobbing and crying. "One down,one to go" I thought,before bursting into tears as I tried to take out the other one,until i did. "That wasn't so bad" I just somehow mumbled in tears. Now it's time to close the computer,seeing as my mouse was stuck,so I couldn't shut it down by mouse. So I was about to close the computer,until I felt very sharp pain in my leg. It hurted. ALOT. So I reached for my laptop,grabbed it with both hands and dropped it,on purpose,to try and stop any more noises. The plan failed however as it landed on some duvet (I had some other duvet on the floor at the time and I didn't even notice it),so It wasn't really damaged.

So I tried to remove the duvet,but my leg hurted. There was a cut on my left leg,due to me somewhat scracting it with my other leg a couple of minutes ago. I opened the door and rushed to the stairs, though the corridoors. I ran down the stairs,until I slipped and fell down the stairs. I broke my leg while falling. The pain was to much for me to bare,and then everything went to black...

That happened about 4 months ago. We bought a new laptop and such and my leg is now fine. But I'm too scared of Lapfox. I cannot forget that day,and most of all...  
I CANNOT LISTEN TO LAPFOX ANYMORE! Please don't torrent and please don't listen to Lapfox. You could get addicted and do stupid things like this. I don't want this to happen to anybody else. Please listen to me. PLEASE I BEG YOU,PLEASE,PLEASE! 


End file.
